A Getbackers Drabble Collection
by Really Bad Eggs
Summary: A collection of drabbles. Kazuki wonders about hair, Akabane can't get through airport security, Ban likes games, and Ginji needs to know the answer to the Great Question of Life. Updated daily.
1. Hair

Just to explain, really quickly, and then there will be no more author's notes, each of these drabbles are written from a keyword, which will be the 'chapter' title, but not the title of the drabble. All are exactly 100 words, and many of these are Akabane-centric, because he's fun to play with. XD This will be updated daily for awhile, until I run out, and then updated every time I write another. Two for today, though! (because it's updated daily, not all of the things mentioned in the summary may be here yet, but they will be ). Anyway, here's number one.

**Do You Think?**

"Um...?" said Kazuki, deep in thought, his chin propped up on his hand.

"What?" responded Shido, sounding a little annoyed. This was probably because one of his dogs was trying to hump his leg. Kazuki ignored this.

"Have you ever noticed how Ginji's hair style changed after he left Mugenjou?" he asked.

"Not really. It hasn't changed much."

"Didn't Ban-kun's used to be... flatter?" Shido wondered where the hell this was going.

"And...?"

"And didn't Ginji's used to be spikier?" Kazuki was rather oblivious to Shido's increasing irritation.

"So _what_, dammit?!"

"Do you think they switched hair styles on purpose...?"


	2. Travel

**Airport Security**

"Ne, Akabane-san?"

"Yes, Ginji-kun?"

"What do you do when you have jobs outside of Japan?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I mean... You can't fly, right? There's no way you would ever get through airport security, with the metal detectors and all."

".... Ginji-kun, have you ever taken a job out of the country before?"

"Well, no, but I thought that you..."

"And what would make you think that?"

A pause. "But you must have flown before. How do you get through airport security?"

Silence, and then, "I don't."

Ginji grumbled to himself halfheartedly, "There has to be a story behind that."


	3. Games I

This one was also posted on the Getbackers drabble community, just100.

**The Worst Punishment**

Ban liked games, and the kind of games he liked to play involved irritating people he didn't like. Who did he like less than Akabane? He had given some thought to the issue, and decided that there was only one way to go about this.

Akabane had a prospective job, he found out from Hevn, and was meeting his client in a 'secluded' forest clearing. The clearing was easily found, and Ban was ready when Akabane showed up.

Ban laughed as he ran, and Akabane found himself, courtesy of the Jagan, twitching in a field of flowers and happy bunnies.


	4. Food

**The Great Question of Life**

There was something that Ginji had always wondered. It was like the great question of life, nagging at him like a physical force. If only he wasn't too scared to ask... Yet despite this fear, the question tugged at him, threatening to spill out of his mouth against his will. His mind supplied all sorts of reasons why he should just go ahead and ask, and his defenses were slowly crumbling. The focus of his curiosity was right there - it would be so easy...

Oh, what the hell. Ginji caved and swallowed his fear.

"Ne, Akabane-san, do you eat meat?"


	5. Music

Now for a non-comedic one. Not my best effort.

**Many Talents**

Midou Ban was a man of many talents, or at least he liked to think so. One of those talents was playing violin. Despite this, he did not own one; he'd had to pawn his years ago. Music was still a passion, however, and whenever he had time, he found himself in a small music store in Shinjuku. The old man who owned it was kind and appreciated talent, and thus allowed Ban to use his violins. And often, the wonderful playing attracted people.

Every time Ban left, the old man would smile and say one line,

"Come back soon."


	6. Games II

Haha, this one sucks.

**A New Game**

"What are they doing, Paul-san?" asked Natsumi, glancing suspiciously at Ban and Ginji, who had a large set-up at one of the tables. It included papers, books, odd trinkets, a large board, and more.

"I don't know."

Ginji rolled a dice.

"It's a four," he says. Ban picks up a piece of paper and looks over it. Meanwhile, the door opens and Kazuki walks in.

"What are you guys doing?" he asks.

"Can't you see we're busy, Itomaki? Go bother someone else." Ginji, however, looks up brightly.

"It's a game, see? We borrowed the pieces! It's called Dungeons and Dragons!"


	7. Tears I

**Rain**

Sometimes Ban thought he no longer knew how to cry. It was as if the sky had sucked up his tears, and even when he wanted to cry, all that came out were dry sobs. It was dark and cold outside, and Ban stood on the side of the road, watching cars drive by him, their drivers not paying him any attention at all. Not that he'd ever want them too. Liquid splashed onto his face, leaving trails down his cheeks.

_What a terribly overused metaphor_, Ban mused.

But he still looked up and watched the sky cry for him.


	8. Lights

Overly crappy one I wrote way back in December.

BTW, I forgot a disclaimer: Getbackers is not now, never has been, and never will be, mine. I make no money off of this.

**Lights**

When Amano Ginji had been Raitei of Mugenjou, he hadn't had time or resources to experience Christmas. In fact, he hadn't even known anything about it, except in passing. He had therefore been astonished when, one day while driving through Shinjuku at night, he had suddenly found the world lit up with colorful lights. Astounded, he sat stock still for a moment before excitedly pointing them out to Ban. Ban had just smiled and nodded, but to Ginji, who had lived his life in darkness, it was a priceless experience.

Ginji always thought that lights were the most important part of Christmas.


	9. Drunk

It's interesting to see how far one can take a character without making them OOC. Here's another silly one.

**Getting Drunk**

Ban had, in the past, gone drinking with a great many people. He liked observing them, as they all made different sorts of drunks, which often contrasted with their personalities fantastically. Kazuki, for example - and Ban thought this to be most entertaining - was a flirtatious drunk - with everyone. Presumably, he was too drunk to tell the difference between the males and the females.

However, Akabane was the most amusing. When drunk, he became amused by anything and everything. Anything anyone said or did he would laugh at.

It was amazing to see Dr. Jackal squirt liquid out of his nose.


	10. Laughter I

This one is teh sux0rs, as its title implies. There will be no new drabble tomorrow - sorry. I'm out of town.

By the way, thank you to all my reviewers. By the way, Friezaess, I hadn't ever thought of making a full-length fic out of the drunk drabble. I have no plans to, although I may in the future. In the meantime, anyone who wants to do it themselves has my enthusiastic permission.

**Poorly Written**

Mugenjou was an odd place. It was scary, evil, and downright dangerous, but it was not a place for laughter, unless it was the maniacal sort from someone who was about to kill or be killed. Unless Emishi was around, but he wasn't. Therefore, MakubeX jumped when he heard a quiet snicker. It wasn't malicious sounding, so he didn't stand up, but he did tense, only to relax when it didn't sound again. He thought for a minute and came to a conclusion.

MakubeX was startled to realize that the snicker was his own, and wondered what the reason was.


	11. Games III

This one was actually the first one I ever wrote.

**Like Scrabble**

It was a well known fact in the underground that Dr. Jackal treated every assignment as a game, basing its worth solely on its entertainment value. It was not, however, a well known fact that this applied to his personal life as well. Akabane derived great pleasure from teasing and taunting those around him, and his favorite toys were Ginji Amano and Ban Midou.

Akabane played his games with his 'coworkers' like anyone else might play a board game or a card game, and for many of the same reasons, as well.

It was just like Scrabble, really, only sicker.


	12. Crossovers I

Yami no Matsuei and Getbackers. Interesting... And why are they in the same place to begin with? The world may never know.

**The Problems With Low Pay**

"I know exactly what you mean! Hevn's jobs mostly suck and we almost never get paid enough!"

"Tatsumi-san only gives me 30000 yen a day for meals when he sends me out. How am I supposed to get desert on such a low budget?"

"At least you're already dead; you don't actually _need_ food."

"Are you joking? I can't get through the day without it."

".... And I have to share mine with Ginji also."

"He does half your job and I share with Hisoka, too!"

Hisoka and Ginji both sighed resignedly as they listened to Tsuzuki and Ban compare woes.


	13. Pets I

To The Invader Androgynous, on chapter two: I had forgotten about that. Let's just pretend he missed one. XD Moving on, I kind of like this one, even though it pushes the lines of what is and isn't OOC.

**Irony**

For the last two days, a dog had been following Akabane everywhere he went. If this dog had been a large, dark-colored, vicious-looking dog, this might not have been a problem, but as it was, stereotypically, the dog was an adorable, foot-high puppy with big eyes and a pitiful expression.

This had to end. It was bizarre. There was no other way to get rid of him. He dropped the puppy off at the Honky Tonk, where he knew Ginji would be ecstatic to take him.

And.... how ironic. Akabane chuckled darkly to himself. He almost _missed_ the little bastard.


	14. Tears II

Taking the exact same cliched idea as the other 'Tears' one and applying it to a very different character.

**It Doesn't Happen**

Dr. Jackal didn't cry. It just didn't happen. It would be so completely out of character that it wouldn't even be funny. And what was there to cry about, anyway? He had it pretty good. And when was he ever seen without a smile on his face, spouting off polite words to appease whoever fool he happened to be talking to? Even after a particularly trying day, he never felt anything but the utmost serenity. There was no room for hurt.

Akabane blinked up at the sky, confused.

Surely, that liquid coursing down his cheeks was just the rain. Certainly.

_Actually, Akabane's probably right. It probably is just the rain, but, oh well._


	15. Mythical Creatures

**Demons**

Some people chose to be tormented by their pasts. They wallowed in self-pity, spending their lives doing nothing and making nothing of themselves. Akabane was not one of those people. In fact, he despised them. Whatever bad that had happened in his past only served to make him stronger; that was what he firmly believed. Those despicable homeless bums out on the street, begging for money, wasting their live and disgracing themselves were the very dregs of society. Dr. Jackal was not and would never be one of those people.

No, Akabane Kuroudo walked hand in hand with his demons.


	16. Laughter II

This may have been better as a full-length fic, instead of a drabble. There's only so much one can fit into 100 words, after all.

**The Language of Laughter**

Ginji had always thought that different people said different things with their laughter. For example, Akabane always said "I'm trying to freak you out by chuckling at you before I slice you into ten thousand pieces." Ginji didn't really like Akabane's laugh.

Ban-chan had a lot of different laughs, depending on who he was with. Ban-chan's laugh usually said "I'm with someone I'm comfortable with, and they are genuinely making me laugh", because Ban didn't really laugh in front of people he didn't trust.

Ginji liked categorizing Ban-chan's laughs in his head, because it helped him to better understand them.


	17. Questions I

o.O;; One must wonder.

**A Special Kind of Ignorance**

Alright, so Ginji had lived almost his entire life in Mugenjou, had grown up in a kill-or-be-killed world where normal people did most certainly not live and one most certainly did not grow up in a normal way. It was perfectly understandable that Ginji's knowledge of the outside world was limited, in a way. For example, he hadn't known at all about silly custom of celebrating your birthday. It was understandable that he might ask questions. Still, Ban thought that this particular question was quite a bit late in coming.

"Ne, Ban-chan, where do babies come from?" asked Ginji innocently.


	18. Pets II

It's so damn _hard_ fitting everything into 100 words! I think that's why I like writing these.

**Kitten**

Ban whistled as he sauntered into the Honky Tonk, having had a decent day so far - that is, no one had tried to kill him yet. Ban's good mood was only boosted, however, when he walked in the door.

Right in the middle of the floor sat Ginji, with Natsumi-chan standing over him smiling. In front of Ginji was a tiny scruff of yellow fur - a kitten, who was currently batting a piece of string Ginji held above it. It was one of the cutest things he had ever seen. Ginji hadn't looked so innocently happy in a long time.


	19. Forest

My feeling on this meh.

**Pretending**

MakubeX had never been inside a real forest - one with actual trees. He had certainly seen plenty of animals because of Shido, but aside from the rats and possibly some birds, he hadn't ever seen them in their natural habitat. Mugenjou was not home to many creatures.

There was a place in Mugenjou where large brown-and-green-painted beams stretched from the floor to the ceiling. As a child, MakubeX had gone there and pretended he was in a real forest. When he was younger, of course.

_I really ought to have outgrown this_, he thought to himself, looking up at the beams.


	20. Tears III

Not quite sure what to think of this one. It's okay, I suppose. In other news, this is the last drabble I have 'stocked up', which means that from now on, they will not be updated daily. ;; I am still writing them, so they'll be posted whenever I finish one. I have one almost written (I've been lazy...) and one swimming around in my head, though, so expect one soon...

**Indulgence**

One didn't cry in Mugenjou. If you did, you were considered weak and got killed. Raitei did not cry. But Ginji did. So many things had happened to him during his years in Mugenjou that he had thought it had hardened him. He was wrong.

As soon as Ginji was more than five blocks away, he fell to his knees and wept, not caring at all who was there to see him.

Ginji still didn't cry often, but when he did, it was usually over something small - just crying to indulge in a privilege that he had never before had.


	21. Crossovers II

Thanks to The Invader Androgynous for the idea. I really should have thought of it myself. XD Unfortunately, this doesn't do it justice at all.

**It's Just Sick**

This job was really more like an assassination, or even a retrieval, than a transportation, but Akabane took the job anyway. It sounded enjoyable. Basically, his 'benefactor' needed fresh human organs, and the best way to get those was to bring in fresh bodies. Akabane could kill anyone, as long as they weren't too high-profile. Though he preferred to go for the better fight, he thought it prudent to make this job a quick one.

"Good evening, Dr. Muraki. I have your... shipment waiting in the truck."

"Why thank you Dr. Jackal" the silver-haired man chuckled.

"Anything for an old friend."


	22. Questions II

It's been a while. I kinda lost interest in Get Backers. Don't expect these to become regular again. I just got the idea randomly. XD

**Beast!**

"So Ban-chan, do you think, um, do you think Madoka-chan and Shido-san are actually sleeping with each other yet?"

Ban looked over at Ginji, surprised to hear a question of such nature coming from someone he viewed as being so innocent in those matters, and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sure I have no fucking clue, and I'm sure I don't care. Why?"

Ginji was silent for a while before continuing. He appeared to be deep in thought.

"Well, I was just thinking," Ginji said, looking troubled, "Since Shido is all animal-y and stuff... Would that maybe count as, um, you know, as bestiality...?"


	23. Teasing

**Target Practice**

Sometimes, Kazuki threw things at Ban. He didn't want to use his strings against someone who was, in a way, an ally, and so throwing things was a good way to vent anger. Ban made Kazuki angry a lot. For some reason, he liked to tease him, and one can only take a stupid nickname for so long before they have to do something.

"Hey, Itomaki! What's up?" Ban asked from behind him, grinning ridiculously. Kazuki twitched.

A few minutes later, Ban ran out the door laughing as a fish, a yo-yo, and a dinner plate just barely missed him.


	24. Money

**Cocktails**

Ginji hated alcohol, but he loved the little umbrellas that came in some of the fancy drinks. Sometimes, he would sneak into a bar and purchase an overpriced cocktail just so he could have one to play with. Of course, Ban always yelled at him for wasting what little money they had, but for some reason, Ginji thought it was worth it.

Ban, despite himself, didn't mind as much as he let on. He liked seeing Ginji happy, and so even though he hadn't eaten for two days, when Ginji snuck away and came back with a paper umbrella instead of their last five dollars, he pretended not to notice, just this once.


	25. Crossovers III

The police catch on to what has been happening in Mugenjou? Crossover with Death Note. I apologize for there being more Death Note in here than Get Backers. XD

**Homicide**

L had just finished up a case, and was looking for another. One interested him. There had been a rash of bizarre and disturbing deaths recently in Japan. Some of the bodies had been dismembered with what appeared to be scalpels, others had been electrocuted, and still others looked as though they had been ripped apart by vicious animals.

And despite the thousands of victims, not a single suspect had been brought forward. It was uncanny.

L glanced at photos of the scenes, then contacted Watari. This mystery had to be solved, and L felt that only he could do it.


End file.
